the bandit king
by underworld soul
Summary: Dexter a out of place bandit in the land of china, finds himself slowly risng to power among outlaws. fighting other bandits and guards, not to mention kung fu masters on the way to become a mighty king of the outlaws. how long will this last? join him and and wolf on his grand adventure. ( was in a rush, i'll fix summary at a later date).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: a bandits luck

It was a warm sunny day in the valley of peace, everything was quiet and calm nothing unsettled the balance. A small cart full of goods was being pulled by a rather plumb pig. He had a smile on his face, for he had just traveled long from a distant village. And he heard that the jade palace will be holding a tournament to choose the dragon warrior. And he already covered a fair distance in a short amount of time, so he'll be a day early and earn some extra yuan.

That is until a figure dressed in black armor, with a black cloak hanging from his shoulders came from behind a tree, he also saw the figure had a black shafted polearm with a large blade fixed at the top whose edge was on the outside curve, a black iron mask covered the face but judging by the shape it was a wolf. And he was Standing in his path.

A bandit.

"hello and good evening kind sir," the wolf called out, " hand over twenty yuan and I'll let you pass." The bandit held out a paw.

The pig didn't want to comply, he traveled all this way to see the dragon warrior and sell some wares. Not to be robbed by some bandit, even if he wanted twenty yuan. He pulled out a broad knife.

"don't make any dumb decisions," the wolf warned. But shook his head as the pig stepped foreword, only to have a blacked feathered arrow pierced his heart. " do they ever learn?"

"he was an idiot, twenty yuan to cross isn't bad." A black wolf said as she jumped from the trees. She wore a black leather chest piece, grey trousers, and Holding a bow. She also had a snake sword strapped to her side. " besides, he looked like a new comer and by the look of his clothes a merchant."

" well free goods for us, hope he has some iron or spice's. we are running pretty low," the iron masked wolf said, " and it looks like he will be a few days worth too, load him in the cart."

The two wolves put the dead pig merchant in the cart with the loot, and they carried the cart deep into the bamboo forest that surrounds the valley of peace. After going a good distance they found their hut that they were using as a base, not crudely built, covered in leaves making it hard for anyone to spot it from the skies. Going inside was one room, with a simple kitchen, two cots, there was also a hatch near the far left corner of the room.

They put the cart outside and carried the fat pig inside. Opening the hatch, they dragged the pig down stairs. Lighting a oil lamp, the iron mask wolf put the pig on a stone table.

"I cant wait for some pork chops, and a pig this big it will be the size of my head." The iron mask wolf said, going towards another table, this one lined with knifes, cleavers and a bone saw.

"well lets hurry, we still have to count the loot in the cart. And all this talk is making me hungry." The she-wolf said, grabbing a big cleaver.

"fine, then lets get cutting, Jin" the male wolf said, " wait I gotta take off my mask." He said, lifting the metal mask off. Not showing a wolf, but a smooth faced man with brown eyes and short messy brown hair. A human. " there much better."

"you are weird Dexter, but in a good way." Jin said, preparing the pigs body.

The human smiled, " well, that's what I aim for." With that he raised the cleaver and brought it down.

After a hour of gutting that pig, the two had just started cooking the meat. While the meat was cooking, they went though the loot that was in the cart. So far it only had a few things that were worth a good amount of yuan; like a small jade stature of a dragon, a gold necklace, and some silk. The others were just everyday items and would sell for very few yuan, but nonetheless yuan was yuan.

"so what do you thing we should buy? we still have a good pile of yuan down stairs plus what we just got ." Jin asked, tossing a spoon back into the cart.

Dexter thought about it, " well, we could buy better materials to upgrade our hut. Or buy better amour, something along that line."

"okay, but are we still going to loot the village tomorrow, when everyone is at the jade palace for the tournament ?" Jin asked.

"yeah of course, that's still our plan." Dexter said, then he went towards the cooking pork. " its done, come on wolfie."

Jin growled, but it was playful. The human and the wolf ate the meat in peace, enjoying the flavor that exploded on their tongues. Even without the spices that Dexter usually used when cooking meat, it still was the best thing they both ate.

Swallowing the last bit of meat, the human stood. Taking both plates, Dexter threw them down breaking them in a wooden box.

"well, I better clean the mess down stairs. Do you want to help?" he asked, but the wolf had already fallen asleep. Sighing, Dexter picked her up and placed her in her cot before going downstairs to clean the mess.

Once that was done, going back upstairs he saw that Jin had moved into his cot. Holding her pillow like doll, he smiled at the sight before laying in the other cot. Ready for the next day.

He dreamt of fire, searing pain as it burned his flesh. He screamed yet no one heard, he woke with no sound. Just the fading memory of the pain, he checked around, Jin was still asleep. He grabbed his equipment and black iron wolf mask. He stood out in the dark and trained. The moon was his only light.

Tomorrow is another day.

 **A/N: random thing: you can't spell assassin without ass. Which is pretty simple so if you didn't know…idk.**

 **Anyway here's the first chapter, hope you like it or go 'well this person tried'. There's more, just keep following and pray it will be better then the last.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: raiding day

The next day both Dexter and Jin were near the bridge that lead into the village, but its citizens were making there way up a lot of stairs that led up to the jade palace. Until there were no one left, that's when the duo made there way in. Dexter was pulling a big cart, leaving it right outside a noodle shop. After he checked if it was empty, it was and he took some yuan that was laying around for whatever reason.

"okay Jin, we'll spilt up and grab as much loot as we can. You Got it?" Dexter said.

The she-wolf nodded, " yeah, its not like learning Kung Fu." She retorted.

"good, lets get going."

The two run off in different directions, going into stores, stalls, and homes. Grabbing whatever loot they can get there hands or paws on. Dexter was surprised that he found some weird things in somebodies drawer, he didn't judge actually he left those alone. Stealing a jaded cup from the twenty-th home he been to, he made his way back to the cart now it was half-way full. He tossed the cup in and waited for Jin.

Jin on the other hand was having the time of her life, she found some wine and a sack of Yuan hidden in a cheap vase at the eighth home. The she-wolf was surprised that she would find that much in one vase, but now that she had what she stole Jin made her way back to the cart. Then she ran into a goose. They both stared at each other, until the goose man started to ran away screaming. With a groan she chased after him, with the bottle of wine still held in her paws.

Dexter looked up when he saw a screaming goose and Jin running towards him. The goose man stopped when he saw Dexter holding his glaive out, then he fainted.

"well there goes the 'leave without being seen' " Dexter said, shaking his head.

"sorry, he just came out of nowhere and I had my hands full," she said, holding out the bottle of wine. "so, do we kill him?"

Dexter thought about it then said, " no, everyone will be to busy talking about the 'dragon warrior' to listen to a old goose, at least for a while." He grabbed the cart and pulled, " lets go, I don't want to deal with him when he awakes up."

She nodded and helped pushed the cart, waiting to drink the wine she got. As they crossed the bridge, Dexter looked back out of instinct and saw a great ball of fire shot down from the sky and right into the jade palace.

"did you see that?" he asked Jin.

"see what?" Jin examined where Dexter was looking at. But saw nothing.

" a great ball of fire fell from the sky, and landed near the jade palace," Dexter said, pointing towards where he saw it. " well it was there."

"sure, lets get going." Jin said, not really believing what he said. In fact she was going to check if he has a fever.

As they entered the bamboo forest, they encountered a rather weird lion. Saying that he is a treasure hunter or something. But luckily he didn't pry into their business, and he left. Going back home, the duo counted their loot with a total yuan worth of; 2,500 plus 800 yuan from safes and hiding places.

Not bad For their first raid.

"am fine, get that cursed bottle out of my face!" Dexter shouted, as Jin was holding a small green bottle.

"come on, are you afraid of some medicine?"

"no, just what whatever you mix together." He retorted.

"look, either take it willing, or am going to force it down your throat," she warned.

"fine, give me the damn bottle!" he said after a moments thought. Taking the green bottle and drained its contents, he shuddered as the disgusting liquid slid down his throat.

"see it wasn't that bad."

He then fell on his face, knocked out.

"so close, oh well" she said taking him to his cot. Then she laid in hers. Wondering what were they going to do tomorrow. Probably rob more travelers, and hopefully get some fresh flesh, the pig meat they gutted yesterday was getting low. The thought of more meat tomorrow made her moth water, she soon fell asleep

 **A\N: yay another one, shorter then the last but honestly I couldn't think of any more to write. So I left it there before I write something stupid…well see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: recruits

It has been a week since the easy raid on the valley of peace, sure they heard that the five were looking for the bandits that had done it. but they never got close to finding the culprits. Which they were taking a stroll though the bamboo forest, Jin wore a grey cotton shirt, green trousers, and her snake sword at her side. Dexter only wore black clothes and was using his weapon as a walking stick. He still had the iron wolf mask on.

"do you think the dragon warrior and the rest of the five will find out we stole from the valley?" Jin asked as she saw master crane fly above them.

"nah, those morons would be dealing with other bandits. Besides all they have to go on was what that old goose had to say." Dexter answered, he looked at the she-wolf, "are you scared?"

"no, just I don't want to fight the dragon warrior. A legendary warrior, worth over fifty Kung Fu masters. And a thousand warriors." She shuddered.

"so you're scared," Dexter said, then moved his head to the side as Jin tried to slap the back of his head, " come on you can do better than that, can't you?"

Jin growled as she unsheathed her sword, Dexter grinned underneath the mask has he got in a guard position. The wolf went in for a stab, only to be parried by the shaft of the polearm. Which was expected, she jumped back to avoid a punch from the human. Now she was in range for the blade of the weapon, she had to step back to avoid being slashed at. Dexter moved closer each time she moved back.

"are you really playing like that?" Dexter asked as he missed again.

"it is the only way to beat you, just stay out of your reach and am safe." She explained.

"if I was only going easy on you. yet am not going to stop, a tie than." He lowered his polearm. And took a deep breath.

" it seems so," she walked up to the human, and slapped him in the back of the head. " come on, the ox meat we got a few days ago is calling my name."

He nodded. Together they made their way back home, until a group of coyotes dressed in patched up clothes and had their faces covered ambushed them. four carried a spiked club while one had a spear. One of the coyotes-the leader they guessed- walked towards them.

"hand over any yuan that you have and no one will get hurt" the coyote leader said.

Dexter looked at this guy, was he serious? Can't this guy see the polearm that he had and the sword that she had? And the bandit had only a spear that has seen better days and was going to use it. better get rid of this idiot. But he was jut out of weapons reach, so he took a step forward. Slashing the coyotes chest, the blade bit deep into his flesh and bone. He fell back dead, all in a mater of seconds.

The four other coyotes stared wide eyed, at seeing how fast the masked wolf moved.

"now what shall we do with you?" he asked as he took a step forward.

They cowered, " please don't kill us!" one of them yelled.

"y-yes please don't kill us, will do anything that you want." A female coyote said.

"anything?" Jin asked, looking at the female.

She nodded.

Jin leaned over towards Dexter and whispered, " we could use servants."

" I agree, but how about troops?" Dexter said, " you know, so we wont be easily outnumbered in a fight." Then he turned towards the four, " I will let you live,"

"oh thank you so much-"

"am not finished," they quickly quieted down, " you will serve me and Jin, doing everything that we ask of you. Understand?"

They nodded, but the female spoke up, " what will you be asking of us?"

"nothing much, just to join us as a bandit clan and Gain anything that your little hearts desire, to an extent of course." He said to the female coyote.

The four stood up and bowed to the two. Better following these warriors then the last guy they followed they thought. Which wasn't a hard choice really.

"good now follow us, oh wait how rude of me. What are your names?" he asked them.

"Feng."

"chu."

"han."

"sima."

All the coyotes gave their names, with that out of the way. Sima the female coyote spoke up again, she asks a lot of questions Dexter thought.

"what are your names?"

"Jin and his is Dexter," the she-wolf answered, "but it will be master Jin and master Dexter to you four."

"master Dexter, I like the sound of it," the masked human said to himself.

The six traveled back towards the hut, Dexter told the four to get rid of their clubs. They did, then he said he will go buy them some proper weapons and armor. He grabbed some treasures and made his way out.

"how long do you think you will be gone?" she asked. Holding out his hooded cloak.

"not long, maybe for a few hours at the most," he answered, " don't worry about me, just make sure the four coyotes don't go into the basement. And find out some information, like what was their past occupation or are their more of them nearby stuff like that."

"got it," Jin said as she looked over towards the four, "I wonder if they tasted ox meat?"

"I don't think so," Dexter said, pulling the hood over his head and covered half the iron mask. He made his way towards the valley of peace.

Once there he went straight towards the blacksmith, ignoring odd looks from the animal people. Where he saw a male fox working at the forge, there he ordered some swords, spears and four armor sets.

"that will be thirty-two thousand yuan," the fox said.

"that much! Ugh, fine, "he dug into his robe and pull out a jewel incrusted jade cup, "will this cover it?"

"yup that will do," he said, taking the cup and giving him the equipment and a simple wooden cart to carry it.

He made his way back home, when he arrived he was surprised at what he saw.

Standing around his and Jins hut was thirty coyotes dressed in various bits of armor and wielded an odd assortment of weapons. He saw Jin making her way towards him.

"Jin what happened?" he asked her.

" I don't know, I questioned the four and sima said there was some more bandits not far from where we are, and they came after an hour since you left. And they been here talking and waiting for you." She answered. Looking a little flustered.

Dexter looked at the large group, this was going to be a headache.

 **A/N: Well I hope you like them, or thought it was okay.**

 **Is there any stories out there that had a human oc eat meat? Like the pigs, sheep, or goat of the world of kfp.** **Anyway I sure you noticed this is taking a rather fast approach, well i wanted this to hurry along, but at the same time I didn't want to put to much filler. So this is what came up…well thanks for stopping by, more will be posted soon...**

 **Around a month, but if you enjoyed this story then I would be posting more than one chapter. Hopefully around five or at the least three more at a time. Well see yea.**


End file.
